


What's Wrong, Greg?

by imalexiem



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Greg is Mycroft Secretary, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Mycroft, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sherlock is in the way, clueless lestrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalexiem/pseuds/imalexiem
Summary: Greg is Mycroft's secretary. Greg doesn't know Mycroft has a brother. Greg meets Sherlock on a day Mycroft is supposed to confess his feelings. Mycroft snatched Greg away from his brother. Greg asks for explanation and Mycroft doesn't give him one, instead he dismisses him away. Greg doesn't have a clue of what's going on.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. You’re not going away easily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).



> I don't know how to do summary, so forgive me for that one. This is my first story and I intended to finish it. One of my favorite author inspired me to work and finish this idea. I will, I promise. Bear with me also because I am currently taking online classes, but I will update regularly, if you ever enjoy this work.

“What sort of conundrum do I have for the next day?”

“Mr. Holmes, the Director of M15 asks if you could lend some time for him to discuss the matters concerning the agents who got rogue in one of the operating missions in Russia.”

“Do I look like someone who babysits an agent who, not only wastes time being a crook, but enjoys torturing civilians who they think is incapable of fighting back.”

When will they realize that I, Mycroft Homes, didn’t spend my whole life climbing through the ranks of the British Government to only got these kinds of assignments? I dedicated my mind to defend the national security of my country and this is what I’m getting. I should be planning and arranging a game plan when the World War 3 starts, maybe that’s not a bad idea.

“No sir but the Director wants your answer immediately because, as I heard, this is getting out of hand, and the folks in Russia are not exactly the type who enjoys rouge British agents in their territory.’

“Fine, tell him that I will meet him, but it is not I who adjust for his schedules, I have my own appointments, he is the one asking for favors, so see to it that his conditions will not overlap any work that I’m doing.”

“Copy that sir, any more you would like to know, Mr. Holmes before we leave, that is to say?”

“Nothing Lestrade, you may now arrange the car that will accompany us to my home. I would prefer a good amount of time to sleep for me to function well tomorrow.”

“Got it, Mr. Holmes.”

After arranging the file of paperwork and closing the laptop I’ve been using to communicate for the day, Lestrade is now accompanying me to the doors of the black, government issued car that will get us back to my house. It is always good to have him by my side.

“Where is David?”

“Mr. Holmes, if you can remember, you issue David his one week leave for him to attend things with his wife and the new-born child.”

“Oh, yes I can now remember, who’s driving for me now?”

“I will and I am, Mr. Holmes.”

With a cheeky grin that can make any child put into shame, Lestrade guides me in passenger seat, not that I need help, he is always good at doing something so gentlemanly. What’s with the word and why I am associating made-up words with Lestrade in a sentence?

Oh, it must be the sleep-deprived mind that I currently have. Well, better get some sleep before I think of Lestrade as someone who will accompany me to my bed until I fell asleep, he always looks so dreamy. Great, my mind wonders again. I should not think nor imagine at all.

“I have no problem with it, as long as I’m alive for me to witness tomorrow as another day.”

“Oh, you don’t trust my driving skills, Mr. Holmes, now are you?”

“Not that I don’t trust you Lestrade, it’s just that I don’t have enough data and analysis that says you’re a good driver, that’s all.”

After showing a challenging smile that can put jitters to the heart of anyone who see that smirk, Lestrade maneuvers the car with an ease as if, he’s been doing this in his whole career and not someone who uses guns to put his enemy to the ground.

“I’ll say, maybe you ought to rethink some of the decisions in your life, maybe be a professional driver rather than the dangerous job M15 agent exposed themselves.”

“Why would I get a new job, when I can do both at the same time, for you and with you being my boss, Mr. Holmes”

Maybe it’s the sleep-deprived body, but that statement sent shivers down to my spine, I should not think of Lestrade as someone who will do everything for me. I already lock up that idea a long time ago. Lestrade is someone whom I connect to professionally, nothing more.

“That’s not a bad idea at all.” Said I, with a voice so small that I think Lestrade doesn’t hear it or so I thought. When I saw the flash of his smirk on the left side of the wheel. I just ignore it; I know what those smiles can do to my mind.

\--

After hanging my coat and putting down my briefcase, I decided to slump down in the sofa, feeling exhausted. Lestrade is now busy making something in the kitchen. Why does he spent more time in my home, he can actually leave now, he’s off the clock. Of course, idiot. He’s your secretary and personal body guard at the same time, you became his responsibility since he took his job. Knowing that, I started to sit straight.

“You can now politely excuse yourself, Lestrade. There’s nothing I need for a moment.” Said blatantly.

“Tea, Mr. Holmes?” he said that with an unsure smile. Something’s wrong here.

“Well, if you insist.” I must discover why he acts that way, maybe a few more minutes with him. Let me have those, it’s not that bad. You’ll see him again in the morning. In fact, you will see him every day.

_And nothing still happens._

Stop whining. For God’s sake.

Lestrade put two cups down in the table, and decided to sit in front of me. _Okay, that’s sign one_. He couldn’t even sit comfortably, so he inserts his hand onto his pocket, and waits for me to drink my tea. _What is this? That’s sign two._ I decided to take my cup and while I was drinking, I was looking at him in the eye. He avoids it instantly.

“Okay, enough. What is it, Lestrade?”

“Ah, you see right through me, Mr. Holmes.” He chuckles nervously.

“Of, course. Even idiots will know that you are holding back to something.”

“No, Mr. Holmes. I’ve decided, I just can’t bare the consequences of my decisions”

“Can you please make yourself clear?” I have a bad feeling about this. I clearly see the signs but I have ignored it, hoping it would not come to that. Who am I kidding? It’s inevitable.

“I’m leaving, Mr. Holmes” and just like that he drops the bomb. A bomb so strong I think it crashes the heart of the supposedly Ice Man. I know this day would come; I just don’t know when.

Ah, well it’s today. No need to sweat yourself.

I must have behaved beyond normal, blinking my eyes as fast as the car headlights. Lestrade now sits straight, ready for anything. Ironic, isn’t it. I bet for the life of Sherlock that he’s also ready leaving the work. No need to pay the man a distress. I now start functioning.

“What’s the reason? If I earned the right to know.” Finally, I said something. That’s something.

“Of, course. You have the right to know, Mr. Holmes. It is for the reason that I would find a new job.”

“That’s bull, you find your current job exciting.”

“Fine, uhm because I have to take care of my nephews and my sister, Chloe.” He said instantly

“Okay, you know that I would not take that as an excuse. They are currently living happily with the home you provided and she is now in the arms of the man that will take care of her.” Where are we going with this? Why would Lestrade give me unreasonable answers.

“You got me, Mr. Holmes. I’m leaving because I’m gonna take care of myself.” He said that with finality.

“Are we not taking care of you? Are we neglecting your rights as a person? If so, I will ask Lady Smallwood to provide you a more suitable experience in your new flat that will have lots of supplies delivered instantly, whenever you want.” I was pretty confused on the first part of my statement. But I understand if sometimes M16 is not taking care of personal bodyguards like Lestrade. They expect us, the employee, to handle that part. But as I am currently busy, I have no time to monitor the situation of Lestrade in his flat. I’m always with him, and I see no problem.

“No, no. It’s not that, Mr. Holmes. Your agency and yourself included Mr. Holmes, take care of me greatly than I deserved as your body guard. It is for another reason I decided to put myself first.” The last part was said incoherently.

Having noticed that detail, I now feel that we’re stepping into more personal area.

“What’s wrong, Greg?”

He must be startled by the use of his shorten name. But is quickly back to his zone.

“Nothing, My-Mr. Holmes. There’s nothing wrong. It’s--”

“Well then what is it?”

“It’s because I have to find a partner in life!”

As I put my cup down, I heard his answer. I slammed the cup stronger than I expected, Lestrade must noticed it and position himself to help me. I dismiss him by gesturing with my hand that I’m okay. _Well, I’m not but he doesn’t need to know that_. I’m rearranging my thoughts with this new information. Lestrade is now 38 years old, it’s not a surprise that sooner or later he will dream of having a family with children of course. He’s good with them. I’ve seen him one time when we are attending fundraising for kids that are suffering of Leukemia. It’s like he’s easing away their pain even for just an hour. It is a magical thing to experience first-hand. He’s also good at household chores, he must have missed the simple life after 6 years of enduring combat training and fire-arm shooting. It’s also the way he dated those women back then when he was starting as my personal bodyguard that I think he at least tries to create a relationship but is sabotage by his own work. I must have drifted into my own mind for a long time that I noticed Lestrade cleaning our cups in the sink. As I adjusted my position, he quickly finishes the dishes and is back with me for just a split second.

“You’re back, Mr. Holmes. But I’m afraid I will start to pack up and leave your premises.” He chuckles. “Are you alright with that, Mr. Holmes?” He stands up straight. He does not receive any answer from me. So, he sits again in the chair in front of me and decided to look straight into my eye.

“If you have anything to say, Mr. Holmes. I’m willing to stay for another ten minutes to hear it.” He stated cheerfully. What’s wrong with him? He’s making it harder for me. Stay for another ten minutes and I will not let you go, gorgeous.

But I have decided to put on my Ice Man persona and stands up to give him an answer as cold as I intended to. Maybe more so.

“Recalculate your decisions and come back for the evaluation tomorrow. You’re not going away easily.”

I turned my back to him and left him in the same position he was when he admits his reasons earlier. Dejected.


	2. Say, what if I want to be your partner?

After a night of careful planning in knowing what to say to Mr. Holmes, I guess that part means he’s upset. But why is he upset? There are so many bodyguards/secretaries there waiting to be evaluated by THE British Government itself. I heard Anthea whom I went along to when I was training are the second in pick if my life goes sideways in protecting Mr. Holmes. She seems nice, never hit her once because she’s the kind of women who will also flirt with you, and you think you’re winning but never imagined you are in the palm of her hands. Will never go that path. Besides, I find women more friendly rather than romantic. Dates I went to results to a more platonic friendship than the guys I hook-up when I was in boarding school. _Well, perish that thought you’re here now because you need to convince Mycroft Holmes that you are leaving._

I never intended on leaving Mr. Holmes, it’s already hard for me to change my routines concerning the man and I also think he needs human companion to guide him through the day. He sometimes shut himself down when thinking too hard or when he’s making a decision factoring all the gained information and data. You need to bear with him sometimes or tap at least once when he’s in that condition. I better tell it to Anthea tomorrow, it’s my last week and I need to arrange things in order for her to get used in working with Mr. Holmes, information such that Mycroft Holmes values his suit will need to be emphasized. Anthea seems to don’t mind people like Mr. Holmes who prioritizes work and sometimes forgot he is with someone; she once works for Lady Smallwood.

I went to my flat exhausted, picked up a beer in the fridge and settle myself in the couch. Going back to the events of the day, I felt like an asshole. I never should’ve given Mr. Holmes ridiculous answers to why I decided to leave. He will think that I don’t trust him enough to know the true reason. _I do trust him more than anything, he’s the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing._

But the last part is true. I want to experience serious relationship that maybe will lead to something. Someone who understand my work is hard to find, so I decided to work on trivial things that still requires skills I’m good at. I’m thinking of being a cabbie driver working for Uber. I provided myself a house a long time ago and a savings that will get me through a lifetime, working for a success MI6 secret operation sometimes pays off. So, no need to tire myself out and just focus on building a new relationship with someone.

It gets lonely sometimes in the middle of the night. Putting my arm on my forehead and imagining a scenario wherein I have someone in my arms tonight, or someone whom I can cuddled with. It’s my secret but I’m a little spoon, I want to be wrapped by someone in a sheet so warm that I could not feel any winter atmosphere. A body temperature can provide that, skin-to-skin touches are something I forgot the feeling of. Years of focusing on training can give you that. Loneliness is a companion I’m familiar with.

I drifted myself to sleep and woke early enough for me to prepare to go to work. After the shower and a couple of bites from the cold pizza. I’m now off to the secretive building of MI6, and I still don’t know what to say to Mr. Holmes. I decided to went first on the training room that is near in Mr. Holmes office. Seeing Anthea emerged from the room, I went over her and said my greetings.

“Morning, tough day?” pointing to the room, it seems she work herself out seeing the bruises from her hand. I would bet that jujutsu training has ended.

“Lestrade, what do you want?”

“I’m here to discuss to you the changes about my job. I’m sure you’ve heard that I’m leaving and you’re next in line to provide Mr. Holmes daily assistance.”

“Yes, actually I’m looking forward to it. Working for Mr. Holmes must be a great experience and also a way to show and improve my skills. I’m getting rusty about those operations Lestrade as you may have heard.”

“Ah yes, but it’s not your fault that one of the rookies in the recent operation in Beijing got injured.”

“I’m supposed to go alone over the area he covered, but I went to the main building in hopes of spotting their leader.”

“Don’t sweat yourself, Anthea. One must focus on the mission that’s why they trained the rookies to protect themselves.”

“I suppose, well what’s so important that you’ve come here instead of using an email the technology expected you to made use of.” We’re now walking in the hallways that will lead us to the lobby and can provide us a neutral place to have this conversation.

“Ha ha funny, now can I resume what I was supposed to tell you about –”

My line got cut off when the door from our left open giving us the figure of someone holding a tray in one hand and a laptop in the other, seems like Mr. Holmes is monitoring something important that he don’t have the privilege of calling David to provide him assistance. Well, perfect timing.

“Mr. Holmes, may I help you with that?” I extended my arms to the tray he’s holding. He now finally registered that there are two people in the corridor with him. He blinks, quite rapidly.

“Good Morning, Mr. Holmes” says Anthea.

“Good Morning, Anthea. I apologized if I have to excuse myself to make a morning tea.”

He evades my hand and continues to walk holding the tray and his laptop at the same time. I ignore the meaning behind it, the best way is to not dwell with it. I turned my head to Anthea and she gives me _“i-know-that-look”_ glare.

“Can we have this conversation later in the afternoon, or if I can’t I will have just to email you quite a long list of details that will be critical once you started to work for Mr. Holmes.”

“Yes, of course.” And with that he walks straight to the lobby, and I to the path of the kitchen.

I spotted Mr. Holmes waiting for the water to boil. He still holds the laptop and I can see the map and the blinking symbol that means the person Mr. Holmes is monitoring is on the move. I don’t know who that is, in my years of working with Mr. Holmes, I never got to question him about the one person he keeps under surveillance, and the security level of him is almost the same as the Prime Minister.

“What evaluation Mr. Holmes?” I started the conversation giving him a chance to remember his statement last night.

“I beg your pardon?” He looks at me now confusedly, plus the head tilt indicating that he doesn’t understand me. _Adorable._ I shake the thought.

“Last night, you said I have to recalculate my decisions for my evaluation today.” I gave him a smile to suggest that we are in a friendly atmosphere and not on a professional level.

“Oh, that. Forget I said it.” He returns his attention to the map on the screen.

Perplexed is an understatement when I assessed the situation. Mr. Holmes would not say anything that will later on be neglected. He always ponders on his statement based on his looks and standing position when he communicates with other diplomats.

Noticing that the kettle is now ready, I went to the front of Mr. Holmes to get the kettle and starts to pour the water on his cup. He looks at me again as if to say something but he immediately shuts it. I wonder what could it be.

“You don’t have any schedule for the day except to the monthly debriefing of Mr. Edwin about the progress of the mission concerning the extraction of one of our agents with the teen who got kidnapped by German mobs due to his knowledge about our security code. Kid got nerves and the ability to hack our archives.”

“Send Charles to accompany me in the meeting.”

“I can come with you; I still have a week before I leave. I want to maximize the time by spending it with you.” I smile so wide because it’s true, I don’t have enough time to thank Mr. Holmes about how he treats me over the last 6 years, the least that I can do is to express my gratitude by sticking with him until the end of my time here.

He looks at me and for a split of second, I saw the confused look on his face but it quickly transforms into a more serious-tone face, the one he used when he’s bored with the topic in the room. Looks like someone is not in the mood for talks. I insist.

“What do you say to that, Mr. Holmes”

“Please don’t bother yourself and send Charles to be with me for today’s agenda. That’s final. Don’t make me order you.” And with that he holds the tray and the laptop the same way he enters the kitchen earlier. I fixed my hair after the tensed exchange. _What was that?_

I stand there thinking for almost half an hour until Samantha, one of the agents, enters the kitchen and excuses herself.

I walked to the office of Mr. Holmes, absentmindedly going over and over again to the scenario earlier. What is the reason, Mr. Holmes is acting that way? Did he sleep at the wrong side of the bed? I humor myself with that thought. Until I reached the front of the elegant door of Mr. Holmes’ office. I knocked thrice signaling that I’m entering his premises.

He must know the identity of the knocker to continue his activity without batting an eye to the door.

“What are you doing here, Lestrade?” He asks while still looking to the monitor of his laptop.

“I’m here because you ask me to come today.” I disregard the use of formality; I feel like this conversation is going to decide the last remaining days of my life here as a secret agent and as Mr. Holmes’ personal assistant.

“Did you change your mind about your decision last night?” He sips a cup of his tea. I went in front of his couch just like last night for me to notice any details coming from the face of my employer. If I ever sit beside him, I would not be aware of the changes of the emotion expressed by those eyes.

“Last part of our conversation last night is true. I’m leaving because I feel like I will not get my chance on finding someone to settle with if I ever continue this job. Due to the fact that I’m leaving next week, I will express my true emotions about my life, Sir. I want to repay your kindness by being honest with you. I feel lonely after the years of being reckless, gun-blazing at every situation and I understand that’s not people normally want when having to consider their partner.”

“ _Some people desired that.”_ I would not get what he’s saying if I’m not paying attention to our conversation. But as I’m concentrated to set things right. I heard the sad tone coming from that statement.

“Well, I never met anyone with that criteria.” I laughed to ease the tension between us. He looked surprised when he realized that I heard what he said despite the small voice. I smile to give the impression that I’m enjoying this situation.

After minutes of preferred silence, Mr. Holmes seems to sorts out something in his mind as it clearly reflects on his eyes staring blankly at the wall behind me. He is now back in reality as he stands straight and starts to look me in the eye.

“What if you meet someone who will appreciate your job and will not mind on how you come up with a certain decision and will not care how you impulsively react on dangerous situation. Do you still wish to leave this job?” He said that as if he’s thinking of someone in that range.

“Well, introduce me to that person. I shall meet whoever you are thinking of and I will decide after.” I stand to prove my point.

He stands up and close the distance we have and to also level the shocked expression I have after he said the line that manages to influence something in my heart. How it skipped a beat and then starts to pound out of my chest after the statement is beyond my control. He's now inches away from me. 

“Say, what if I want to be your partner?”


	3. Flowers for you, Gregory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took days to update this one. Academic responsibilities suck especially in online class. Well, here's the reward for myself, having to finished this chapter. I hope you like and will enjoy it.

“You’re kidding, right? Th-That was a joke. It must be.” Our breath now shared together in the little space between us. I tried to push farther without allowing our lips to crash. _Please allow me this pleasure before you reject me._

“I mean, do you mind, having me as your partner?” The movement of my lips seems to do the trick. Lestrade closes his eyes. And before I execute actions that I will regret later on, I stepped back. Lestrade is still closing his eyes, and I indulge in the nanoseconds that I can clearly see his dazzling face.

Realizing that on front of him is now an empty space, he opens his eyes and quickly looks at my direction with the look as if I let him down. _Why? Did he expect anything? Was there something I should do?_

“Of course, I do mind. Partner share time together, but before that they must get to know each other in order for the relationship to work. They also will go to a date whether it’s a dinner or lunch, see a movie or just coffee break in their free time. If they have time together, they do lazy nights and just sit on a sofa watching telly, drinking champagne while they cuddled on the arms of one another. There are also spontaneous events like coming to your partner’s workspace or a walk in the park.” He said those as if he’s imagining every scenario. “Surely, you would not want those things around me. You can clearly find another man in your league that can share those moments with you.” He quickly dismisses the look and starts to sort the cup into the tray.

I should say something, but as I’m still processing that fresh information, I remain silenced. So, that’s what normal couples do in their time. It’s so mundane as expected, but the thought of doing all of that with Lestrade rouses something in me.

Just as I open my mouth to speak, I find Lestrade in front of the door turning the knob while still being careful to the trays he’s holding. He turns around and starts to speak.

“And Mr. Holmes, relationship starts in courting the other.” With that, he turns and leaves.

Bemused by the statement, I grab the wine decanter that’s on my desk and starts to pour it on a glass. I need a drink to deal with all that’s been said. I understand the need of companion as it is the primary human desire but the tasks of doing all what Lestrade’s mentioned was tiresome. Beyond doubt, we can gratify that desire by lying beside each other and talk about any topic with the luxury of wine, right? But what could I possibly know about human interaction? I supposed I shall need an assistance.

I reached for the telephone and dial the lobby for inquiry.

“Yes, Mr. Holmes?”

“Can you tell Anthea to come at my office?”

“Yes, sir. It will just be a minute, sir.” I hang up and wait for the woman to show up.

Few minutes later, there’s a knock on my door.

“You can come in”

“Mr. Holmes, a pleasure to meet you” said by the woman in a dress suit with his Blackberry on the right hand.

“You and me both. Now, please allow yourself to sit.”

“What can I help you with?” as she sits, I call for us to have a tea. I know this would be a conversation worthy of that pleasure.

“While we wait for our tea, can you tell me your existing knowledge about courting?” She seems surprised by that notion but she composes herself immediately. “I’m sure you have plenty of experience as you are always on the receiving end of it.” I glanced her for the second time and that I was not wrong.

“If we would base this on my experience, I think you know that tradition takes time and I spare the efforts of the other by proceeding to their initial goal and allow myself the pleasure of their company at night.” She smiles mischievously. This woman is not intimidated by my power unlike any other people. I believe this could lead to a more pleasant interaction in the future. But her words had taken me by surprise as it only leads to one conclusion.

“Don’t be alarmed, it has to do with sex.”

“good God, woman. Sex doesn’t alarm me.” The tea is now served and I immediately got my hands on it. I drank it and continue in what I was supposed to say. “Please do take this seriously. I am not accustomed to the act of courtship, but a situation arises and I must know the duties behind this tedious advance.

“I understand, Mr. Holmes. But this kind of thing, you must be committed to accomplish it for it takes time and effort, sometimes patience, before you get something from it, if you’re lucky. Not all are fortunate, need I remind you.”

“Yes, as I’ve concluded. I understand the implications and consequences of my decision, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“Do I earned enough respect from you to know who are you planning to pursue, Mr. Holmes?” With that smile, I know she is not expecting me to answer her question due to my reserved reputation but as she is the only one whom I can converse freely without judgment. I think I owe her the right to at least give her some description.

“He possesses a strong-willed personality and an amazing person for that matter. That’s all you need to know.” She looks as if she is not bothered by the sudden knowledge of my sexuality and my preference over man. I’m grateful at that.

“Look at that, THE great Holmes fancies a bloke, a certain bloke. Lucky for him.” She now uses her privilege of drinking the cup of tea.

“Anthea, if you ever mention any of this conversation outside of this room. See to it that you will be enjoying the great scenery given to you by the wildlife in the North side of Africa.”

She seems to enjoy the threat of her being deported to another part of the world. Although, I may not act on it but if what I said leaks outside of this room, there will be no waste of time to carry through what I said. I must remain the reputation of the Ice Man, to relish the view of bureaucrats under my control.

“Don’t worry, I have an idea of whom you are referring to.” Just like that she finishes her cup of tea and stands up.

“Oh, and he prefer red rose over a sunflower. Thought that may help you, Mr. Holmes. Goodbye” She swiftly leaves, while I have a sudden moment of panic on the last part of the conversation.

At the time that I started to composed myself, I drank what’s left in my cup and then a voice manifests itself after I hear the sound of the door closing. Having no expectation from the man, I raise my eyebrow to notify him the discomfort.

“Red roses? You go in for that sort of thing now?” 

“What’s your business here, Sherlock?” I walked to my desk and sit in the chair as I open my laptop, not minding the presence of my brother. With all of my attention to Lestrade lately, I never anticipated that Sherlock would pay me a visit after he vanishes on one of my surveillance. Or is he just here to practice his snarky comments.

“Do I need an appointment to see my brother?” He exhibits his empathic face that he only reveals when it’s necessary with his client, for him to quickly gain an information. We both know the purpose of that behavior and yet he still continues it to annoy me. How mature.

“Spare me the theatrics, Sherlock. You’re wasting your time by coming at your brother’s office, who is, as you put it mildly on every occasion, your brother who always gained weight and a meddler in your life.” I preceded his well-rehearsed statement to save him his breathe.

“Aw, Mycroft. You’re being too hard on yourself lately. Is it because of the man you fancy?”

“Sherlock, Enough!” I slammed the desk as I now directs my glare to the man who makes living in hell a lot easier than staying here on Earth.

“Oh, brother mine, I will stop when I want to. You don’t expect to see me because you occupy yourself lately with something that is so crucial even the surveillance of your brother is now considered less important. I know because you hadn’t paid visit to my new flat mate, to abstain you the effort of forgoing to bribe the man I will tell you the details. He is a retired army-doctor from Afghanistan, former captain of the fifth Northumberland fusiliers. His name is John Watson. Getting back to your matters. as you only have two aspects in life, the work and your personal life, I eliminated the first one merely because you have time to gossip one of your agents that’s clearly not your personal assistant, or not yet, I haven’t gone to that conclusion so far. As I was saying, in doing the process of elimination, the only thing that can distract you from interfering your way through my life, is dealing with your own.” He now steps closer to emphasize his next statement. “What could possibly derail the routine of Mycroft Holmes other than a man who doesn’t reciprocate his affection.” My breathing becomes shallow as Sherlock continues on his remarks that is clearly the summary of last night’s event.

“Hmm, I’ve hit a sore spot, aren’t I? Need I go on?” He stops pacing after examining my reaction.

“Get out, Sherlock.”

“Ah yes, I’ve come here to tell you that our parents are in London, and they needed to be entertained to spare us both with their naggings and lectures, especially Mummy. I suggest you take them to the opera.” Sherlock now swifts as if he’s now prepared to leave.

“I. Said. Get. Out. Now. Sherlock” it seems to me that my words need to be emphasized to be acknowledged by my bothersome little brother.

He leaves as he smiles knowing he gained new information to torture me for another three months.

I passed the time by thinking of the actions to take at the end of this day. I can’t let the events earlier passed without the desired result. I’m not up for another regret in my life. Having texted Anthea, the details of my plan, later before six o’clock the item is now being picked up and I find my way to the black government-issued car.

Over the course of the drive towards his house, I contemplate on what to say or if my plan will go the way I envisioned it to. Or will it disappoint me as I expected it to be? Either way it’s not best to run away from the situation now. As the car arrives at the front of the porch, I give my thanks to the driver and starts to come out of the car.

Using my right hand in pushing the doorbell to alert the occupant of my presence, and at the same time hiding the item in the back using my left hands, the door now opens and it never cease to me that Lestrade will be wearing his pajamas at night _. Of course, idiot. This is his home he has the rights to wear anything he wants_. Even the outline of his body is highlighted with those fitted pajamas. 

“Mr. Holmes? What are you doing here at the middle of the night?” It now shows the embarrassed face of his assistant as he knows his outfit for tonight.

“I came here on my way home to bring this to you.”

There’s no way out, this is it Holmes. Don’t messed it up.

“Flowers for you, Gregory.” First time saying his full name influences something in my chest. I will conclude that’s a skipped heartbeat, the name is amazing.

The surprised but not bothered look of Lestrade will be forever etched in my mind as he accepts the red rose from my left hand.

“Uhm, what should I say being it’s my first time to have accepted such a gift from anyone.” He chuckles while smelling the roses. Compelling the present data and analysis from the situation, Lestrade seems grateful by the gift. Arriving at that conclusion makes me smile in return.

“I believe that this action is one of the procedures in courting someone. Well, do you like it?” Internal analysis is just as good as you think from your own mind but having the verbal confirmation from the man might make it better and more verifiable.

“I do love it. You’re really serious about that one. The courtship.”

“Yes, is there any problem?” I look into his eyes to detect any emotions that could make me cancelled the plan. Discomfort, for example.

“Nothing, It’s just that it’s so not like you.”

“You amazed me, Gregory. Allow me to return the favor.” As I was ready expressing my goodbyes for the night. Lestrade marches to me and kiss the left side of my cheek.

“Permission granted, Mr. Holmes.”


	4. Do you have plans for tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a two-chapter update, but schoolwork is interrupting again. I don't want to abandon this story, so here it is. I hope you enjoy this update, i most certainly do :))

Grinning all the way back to his flat, Lestrade’s face can’t get away from the scent of the red rose that Mr. Holmes has given to him. He appreciates the gesture, but he doesn’t think overly to the thought of Mr. Holmes courting him. Until the last moments in the office, he wants him to be treated right. That’s the Holmes way of extending the gratitude for your service over the past 6 years. Although, in the deepest corner of his subconscious mind, he wished for it to be beyond that. However, knowing that the subconscious mind believes anything whether it makes no logical sense, he decided not to rely on it.

As he was contemplating on the process of how his mind works and how it thinks, his phone buzzed. The screen monitor shows the ID of Sally, friend from before his life in the secret service. He currently stays in touch with her due to his must to slowly get back to his normal life. He wants to remember how things were before the mildly paranoia that someone is always watching your back, ready to end your life with ways so discreet even Scotland Yard couldn’t have notice.

He answers the phone, still smiling over the events of tonight. And it must be visible through his voice because Sally took note of it.

“What’s up, Sal?”

“I should tell you that, Greg. You seem cheerful.”

“Nothing you wouldn’t understand.”

That’s right. How can any of his friend understand that his boss in secret service is wooing him owing to the fact that he’s leaving the service after 6 years. His family and friends thought he’s employed in security works, that much was true but the scope of the security is never mentioned. No one could know that he’s protecting some of the nation’s secrets.

“Fine, you were never the kiss-and-tell kind of guy.” She laughs over the phone.

“Surely, you won’t call me at 10 minutes after 7:00 just to say that?” He started to prep himself going to bed. Working his usual routine at night, cleaning his gun, locking the doors and lastly, drinking milk from the fridge.

“Of course not, I’m here to remind you about the date that I insisted for you to come. You said you’re looking for someone, this is the first step in achieving that goal.”

Looking back at the flowers after I put it in the vase, his heart does something that he didn’t even understand.

“Fine, text me the time and the address.”

“Don’t embarrass me, Greg. Make sure you would come.”

“Yes, I’m coming. Now hang up so I can sleep.” With that, the call ends and he end the night looking forward for tomorrow. Whether he’s meeting Mr. Holmes or having a date, he doesn’t have a clue.

Arriving at the office is easy but opening the doors comes across as hardship. He’s not ready to see the face of his boss whom he kisses in the cheeks last night. Here’s he hoping that he would discipline himself for today.

Seeing Mr. Holmes sitting at his chair, all proper with the usual three-piece suit, it takes every self-control he had to not melt at the sight of the man and to risk his knees greeting the floor. With that scenario in mind, he straightens up and comes to the side of the man.

“Good Morning, Mr. Holmes”

“I extend the same greeting to you, Lestrade” and his boss smiles looking at the face of the man in front of him.

“Gregory” he blurted out. He doesn’t regret any of it as the look of Mr. Holmes pleases him.

“I’m sorry, what?” He is delighted with the idea that he can make Mr. Holmes confused like that. Head tilting having the resemblance of a puppy and it looks tempting to take care of the man.

“That’s what you called me last night, Gregory. I only drop the formality of using my surname as it is my last week on working at your service. This should not be a problem, right?”

The sudden changes in the emotion of the man coming from his eyes does not escape Greg. He doesn’t comprehend why his boss looks happy earlier and seconds later looks hurt. May he never see that again. He realizes that he doesn’t want to witness that look again.

“Of course, Gregory.” Mr. Holmes tries to smile. “Any plans for today?”

“Nothing of importance, Mr. Holmes. But the mission in Budapest is still on-going so they need you to come at debriefing room and give your insights and advice about the progress, so they can act accordingly to your logistics.”

“It’s not a busy day, I supposed. In response to you withdrawing the formalities, you should call me Mycroft.” The man said that while examining his face, he thinks it’s for his internal reaction to that statement. So, he expresses his gratitude the best way he can, through the means of his eyes. They stared at each other for God knows how long. He broken the silence, eventually.

“I will consider that, Mycroft.”

The man closes his eyes for a second as if he’s absorbing the moment. He uses that time to take a seat at the couch inside the office.

His boss turns his head at his laptop and concentrates on something just by looking at it. I would bet my cheap car that it’s about the person he monitors whenever he has the chance. Curious as to who that is, he bravely asks Mycroft.

“Mycroft?” he waits for the man to look up

“Yes?” and the other does

“If you don’t mind me asking, who’s the man you’ve been supervising whenever you had the privilege of a free time?”

“A person essential in my life that I cannot afford to lose.” Mycroft responds as if he’s not expecting his own answer.

Anyone will think that means something. If it’s an enemy, Greg was sure the man will let the government took care of it with Mycroft guidance, of course. A boyfriend, then? But if that’s the case why does Mycroft watches his movement up to now. He cannot think of anything, so he’s relying on the facts in front of him.

“Well, Mycroft, I don’t mean to pry but if you’re so keen to his welfare, why don’t you pay the man a visit? I’m sure he will be glad that someone like you ensures his own safety. You also seem to admired him. After all, not anyone is lucky to have the attention of Mr. Holmes.” I played with my own hand to hide the unknown feeling that’s growing inside me.

“I assure you, Lestrade. That in every aspect of your statement none of it is true.” Mycroft forces a smile, but it doesn’t look like he’s pissed with my speech.

“First, Sherlock views my surveillance as an interference to his life and a problem to his activity running around London, chasing criminals and sometimes dealing with homeless. I already paid enough visit to know that my presence is not welcomed.” He starts to file the papers cluttering around his desk.

“No, I don’t admire him. I worry about him. Constantly. But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call a difficult relationship.”

“And if last night was not a clear evidence that I have my full attention to someone else, then I don’t know what else to think.” With that remark, Mycroft closes his laptop and starts to look at him at the same time his face flushed. It doesn’t go unnoticed with the observant eye of Mycroft. His memories of last night was remarkable producing that kind of look in his face. He’s having second thoughts to look Mycroft in the eye because then, he might not really be in command with his own feelings. 

Mr. Holmes begins to wear his jacket that has been hanged in the rack beside his desk, a sign that he will now transform as to the politician everyone with power is aware of.

“Come at once, to accompany me to the debriefing room.”

In that instant, they walked through the path of the corridor that is leading to one of the debriefing rooms of the MI6. It took longer than they expected because of the sudden complications in the area of one agent making the officials move to the surveillance room to observe and monitor the changes. It may not be likely, but there are great risks from this mission, the safety of confidential files in one of the buildings surrounded by the insurgents occupying that territory turns out to be difficult than they anticipated. Thus, the appearance of certain Mycroft Holmes is needed to consider this mission to be successful.

The officials released Mr. Holmes when the situation is now back to their control. Having no awareness to the time, Greg supposed that Mycroft is now hungry. He did serve him a sandwich and coffee earlier, but that was hours ago. The food is not exactly a heavy meal to rely on the whole day. He ordered a Chinese takeaway without consulting his boss, he knows now the preference of Mr. Holmes when it comes to food based by his mood and the workhours. 

Delivering the food in the office after organizing it from the kitchen, Greg opens the door to find himself staring at the exhausted man. Mycroft with closed eyes is slumped in the couch with pillows at his hands with the purpose of a forceful grip from the owner. Greg constrain himself to not walk up to the man and starts to massage his temple to spare him of headache. But instead, he puts the food in the table with a medicine and water that can help Mr. Holmes to get through the day without getting sick.

“Mycroft, do you wish to stay at your home for the rest of the day? I will arrange the rest of the files needed and deliver it to your study, if that’s your decision.”

“Yes, please.”

Greg’s heart goes out for the man as the pain clearly weakens his well-being and defenses. He contacts Mycroft’s driver to take them to Mr. Holmes flat at Belgravia. This way the man can definitely rest and if the pain subsides at the middle of the night, he can work his way out to his own study room, no workload can be missed with that method. Greg just need to remind himself to restock the medicines and food supplies in Mycroft’s cabinet after he departs from the house.

On the way to Belgravia, the silence is welcomed but the man beside him finds a way to overcome it by turning his head slightly to Greg’s side and spoke.

“Gregory, what are you doing after you take me home?” Mycroft asks.

“I guess I have to get back to the office and report that you’ve come home safe and sound, Oh, and also the medicines. I’m not sure until when your headache will last but last time, I checked the cupboard in your house, there’s only few lefts.”

“Yes, alright” the man rolls his eyes as if the routine bores him “But do you have plans for tonight?”

“I’m not sure but I think I will take up Sally’s request for me to date. She has one in mind and it’s later today, so I guess that’s that.” I just shrugged it’s not that important to me honestly, the possibility of the date to lead in some serious relationship is low. But I have to try, it’s the reason I will leave this job.

Mycroft’s eye widens and suddenly blinks, just like that he turns his head at the other side facing the window.

“Why do you ask, Mr. Holmes? Is there anything I can be of help?” perhaps the pain is stronger than I imagined and he needs a company for the night. _How can I not think of that?_ As I was constructing my words to tell the man that I would rather spend the night in his flat watching telly while he sleeps. The car stops, signaling that we’ve arrived at the location and Mycroft immediately gets out.

“I can carry on from here, don’t bother Lestrade. Goodbye.” Then he leans in the privacy screen “Samuel, take Lestrade to his flat.” He then walks away.

Greg suddenly hates himself with how the exchange went. He should’ve initiates to be with the man, he is clearly sick judging from the sign and how their day progressed. But no, he prioritizes his date and went on to uttered it openly. _What an idiot, is this how you repay the man who cares for you to bring you flowers at the middle of the night?_ He slumped his head to the headrest and closes his eyes. There’s nothing he can do but proceed to his date. He knows his mood will influence the direction of how the night will went but he realizes that he does not care, he just wants to get it over with.

After the progress report, he walks out of MI6 building. Greg drives his way to his own flat to change for the night. He doesn’t have the energy to wear anything beyond the category of nice as his mind wanders to anything but the date, particularly to the man who is alone right now on his huge flat. But he doesn’t dare to go there because he might scare Mycroft, so he perceives that he does not have a choice but to go to his date.

His date went well. The woman named Sophia is quite good-looking. He learns that she is currently employed as a secretary of an executive manager in one of the big companies here in London. So, when he tells here that’s close to his job description, in a way. They shared a meaningful conversation on how important it is to organize and take care of their employer because for some reasons their job is directly proportional to the work performance of the ones, they perform duties for, they laughed at that thought. Dinner is served, the conversation went on but he still can’t get rid of one Mycroft Holmes, laying sick and uncomfortable in the man’s bed for the rest of the night.

The one remarkable thing that happened at that restaurant is when the staffs served a special dish they certainly didn’t ordered. One chef insisted that they should go on with it after they answer the given questionnaire. Suspiciously, they are the only one who is attended by apparently the main chef. Others are given the dish but didn’t doubt any second of it. When he asks the chef, what is it for the chef answered that it is for their upcoming couple’s event and they felt the need to question every couple about their preference. They gave him a separate sheet and the other to Sophia.

He eyed the questionnaire but he presumes that there’s no harm in it, as the questions revolve around ideal dates and kind of presents, they want to receive. He chuckled as he thinks of it seriously, there’s no danger here, and with that thought he answer it thoughtfully.

**Where is your preferred location of a perfect date?**

“Cinema or Theater, they can both be a romantic place.”

**What events do you expect to play out in that location?**

“I supposed my partner and I can watch some movies or performance he/she choose, it’s up to my partner. I just want to lay in his/her shoulder and hold his/her hands as we enjoy the movie.”

**If you would receive a present from your partner, what is it do you want?**

~~I would be delighted for a ring.~~ He crossed out that one and go for less atrocious idea. “A tie.” He finally answered.

**Lastly, what kind of partner do you want to take on that date?**

“I have one in mind actually. But he never goes out for that kind of activity. A certain politician.” His hearts leap at the thought.

There’s only one man who can execute this kind of set-up but he does not prolong that idea but for some reason, he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you would notice i kind of change my writing on the point of view of the characters. As this is my first time, i’m experimenting on things that i think is good for the story. If the writing change and resulted in bad outcome, please let me know and criticize. I would also look back to this chapter and judge myself. That’s all, have a good month :))


	5. I'll expect you there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologized, if it took such a long time. This chapter is only an introduction to the next one, but i'll make it worth your while. I wanted to post it as one, but i want to assure you that i'm still here continuing this story. So i'll just post this one as an introduction, and make my way to weekends and publish the next chapter.

Three days. It’s been three days since he last saw Mycroft, his boss keeps on insisting that he doesn’t need Lestrade’s company and that he should rest because apparently Mycroft’s with Anthea. They must be warming up with each other, what with him leaving in a few days. Not that he doesn’t mind good sleep and less worries about security risks but the idea of not seeing the man irks him and he doesn’t know why.

Realizing that his normal life minus the guns and armory consists of only television and a beer. He pities himself for a second and then starts to do some renovation on his flat. He learns how to order online, gaining himself a shelf that can support the books he will buy in the future. He basically manages to change the interior design by arranging some tables, moving the sofa facing the new television set and replacing the carpet earning him a cozy-looking flat. This goes on for at least 4 days of his time, mostly because of the delivery of the shelf in his future study room. He feels proud to himself for a moment until someone knocks on the door.

He peeps to check the person and also to fulfil his habit of checking potential threats. When this assumed potential threat embodies the stunning aura and posture of his soon-to-be former boss, he immediately unlocks the door and greeted the man.

“Mr. Holmes? What- I didn’t expect to see you here.” Greg now realizes his visible perspiration due to the newly-renovated place, that’s why he suddenly feels too sticky and in need of a shower.

“Mycroft is the name. Takeaway?” The man suddenly reveals his both hands full of bags that has the sign of his favorite restaurant near the MI6 building. 

“Oh, yes. Do enter, Mycroft” Greg finally swings open the door and let the man brush swift beside him as he secured the door. After all, even if this is a social call the possibility of danger is never eliminated.

“With this surprised visit from you, I haven’t had the time to clean myself. Do you mind if I take my shower first and then I will accompany you later like a real host at his own flat?” He eyes the man as he starts to take out the container from the plastic bag.

“I don’t mind. Coffee or tea?” Mycroft looked up waiting for his answer.

“Surprise me” He smirks and then starts to walk to his bedroom for some clothes when he slightly heard what Mycroft answered to his banter.

“Yes, I will”

Surviving the duration of his shower knowing that there’s a bloke in his kitchen preparing for his food and if he wouldn’t control himself and starts to charge onto the man, he would have a pleasurable night but sufferable hell for the rest of his life. Arriving at that thought terrifies Greg, how can he think of his boss like that, particularly in his scenario. Scared he may succumb to his fantasy; he instantly finishes his bath and wraps a towel around his waist. Being the idiot that he is, he completely forgets about his shirt in one of the things he arranged earlier. It’s not his fault he didn’t expected a visitor to messed with his head like that. Contemplating between calling his boss to bring him his shirt or walk through the kitchen half-naked. Choosing the lesser of two evils, he decided to act on the latter one because he might not have the courage to at least command his boss to toss him his shirt and with the second decision he calms himself by saying that this is his flat, and he’s comfortable with it. Even if he’s not, especially with a man devastatingly handsome watching him.

When he exited the comfort of his bathroom, the view of the kitchen can be seen through the open bedroom door. With Mycroft in his back still waiting for the kettle to boil, Greg thinks that if he can make to one of the boxes in the middle of the living room, swiftly as possible then all of his idiocy will be forgotten and no one will know. He executes his plan and in the middle of it here Greg was thinking that this may succeed when the kettles just pinged and Mycroft holding two mugs who was supposed to alert the man by shouting that the food is now ready, finds himself wonder-stricken to the visuals of Greg at his 2:00.

“I’m sorry, I forgot my shirt in one of the stacks here in living room I was just about to head on without disturbing you. I guessed I failed on that one” He expresses with his shy smile as he bows and make his way to the shirt and wears it, to not elongate the embarrassment he felt.

“Kettle’s just boiled; I choose to serve you a cup of tea instead of caffeine. You clearly had a rough day judging from the state of your flat and composure, so it may not be a good idea if you’re not getting any sleep tonight. You should rest after this.”

“Spot on, Mycroft. So, what are you here for? Except for a simple social call.” He smiled his way to the man and he settles to sit on the couch. Giving the signal that Mr. Holmes is also allowed to sit beside him, if he simply desired.

Mycroft followed and placed the tray in the table in front of him. Mycroft sits but maintains distance with Greg as he confronts the man.

“I’m here to tell you to accompany me for tonight--” Mycroft looks down while he said that and playing with the rims of his cup.

“Of course, that’s a given fact, Mycroft. You don’t need to come here to tell me that, clearly you can just summon me through phone.” Greg interrupts.

“You haven’t let me finish”

“Oh okay, what’s the rest of the sentence?” given that this is the time to drink his beverage, Greg starts to blow the steam and sips it.

“I’m here to tell you to accompany me for tonight—” Mycroft repeats his first statement “as _my date”_ he finishes, while observing Greg’s reaction.

Other than a glimpse of rejection and pure disgust to the situation, Mycroft doesn’t expect the tinted cheeks from the pale skin of his assistant, the sudden perspiration and trembling hands of Gregory gave him the idea that the invitation surprised Greg but it’s not exactly in the dump as for the moment. Gregory needed time, and he will give it to him. And so, he stands up.

“8 pm tonight there’s a suit already in your closet, the driver will be brought you to the location from here. He will knock to alert you and if he doesn’t get a respond, he will inform me. I then, will respect your decision and promise to never bother you with spontaneity in the future.”

As much as it pains Mycroft, he will be true to his words. If Gregory wishes to get rid of Mycroft’s advances then he should respect Gregory and adore him from afar. He could still monitor the progress of Gregory’s life after this, through the cameras and monitors, but it will never be the same as to real life interaction. Mycroft risks his every principle about sentimentality to not lose the man he long to be with for almost five years now. Knowing that he could get the man if he will only apply courage and eliminate all self-loathing for the first time in his life it’s what drives him to do all of this. Gregory is the only person he’s willing to do this for. He will not let it slip away without his own definition of effort. But If push comes to shove, if Gregory would not acknowledge Mycroft’s feelings, then he’ll consider it over. Gregory’s feelings first before his.

“I will walk you to the door” Gregory offers, but he doesn’t have another ounce of courage to look at the man and see the rejection that he’s been waiting for weeks now. He bows down to collect his stuff and continue looking blankly until they are at the door step.

Greg see this, and vows to never make Mycroft express his face like that again. Enough with all the uncertainty, this is now the moment for them. Greg doesn’t care about ethics and protocols any more, not after the man in front of him decided to take a huge risk for him. This time he has to be the one taking the risk.

And so, he does.

Right after Mycroft turns the knob, Greg immediately get a hold of Mycroft’s shoulder and spun the man to be in front of him. He now faces the look of surprise from Mycroft, and he realize that he will do anything to keep on getting this reaction from Mycroft. His body felt like it was on fire, his nerves prickling, the sensation overwhelms him. Greg doesn’t know that he could feel this in front of his boss for six years now. Having no regrets, he kissed Mycroft. Softly but with a sense of assurance that he’s willing to do this with the man on a daily basis. It took almost half a minute before Mycroft responds to the kiss. He puts all of his worries away just to be with Greg at the moment. As they kissed got deeper, their body is now pressed together, chest to chest, hearts beating as one. Mycroft starts to get a hold of Greg’s jaw to put an emphasis to the kiss. He promises that if this will be the first and the last time, he will be engraved it deep within his memory and heart. Greg seems to recognize what Mycroft was thinking at the moment and so he pulls away to look at the man.

Noticing the disappointment of Mycroft as the kiss comes to a halt, Greg can’t help but smile and this just makes Mycroft got more confused. Greg really should talk by now, so he commences.

“Oh Mycroft, love, don’t worry. This is not going to be a one-time thing, I’ll assure you. This will be a recurring moment for both of us. I will attend that date, that’s for sure, you just have to relax and I guess surprised me for what you’ll offer, as I’m positive that we will have a good time.”

Mycroft is now stunned at the moment. First at the endearment, he would fancy hearing it again. The second one is the revelation that this kiss could still happen, and his face heats up with that. The last one is Greg’s acceptance to the date, there’s no hint of rejection or anything. If he would gather all the data from today’s event, the only conclusion is that—

“Hey, look at me.” Greg lifts up his chin. “I know you’re analyzing everything of what happened, let me gave you the conclusive evidence that you need.”

Gregory engulf him on an embrace. As he pulls him close, Greg settles his face at Mycroft’s shoulder. Inhaling the scent of the man is his new guilty pleasure.

“I like you, Mycroft.”

Mycroft, the man at the end of that sentence, absorbs the moment and put his head on top of Greg’s. At some point, he would have to go to prepare for what’s coming tonight. And so, he pulls Greg away from him but he immediately kisses the man to assure him. Everything.

“Gregory, love, I have to go. There’s a date I need to set-up, it would be a shame if the man I fancy would not be fascinated by today’s event.” Mycroft now relaxed, smile his way to Greg. He knows what he just did, using that endearment same as Greg wields it. Mycroft realize what’s missing in his life. This is it. This moment, with this person. He would fight, guns blazing, as his Gregory put it, just to protect this man.

“Okay, enjoy your time with that man” Gregory pouts.

“You, adorable man, of course I will enjoy it with you.” With that, Mycroft kisses Gregory and immediately stops, he finds it hard but he needs to go now. He walks now, but he turns to Greg.

“See you tonight, Mycroft.” Greg cheerfully bids his farewell.

“I’ll expect you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that school responsibilities interrupts my momentum of writing, much as i want to write, i don't have the energy and time. So i always struggle. But i'm determined to finish this story. It would be a good thing for me to leave some of your feedbacks, it's what keeps me going, really. I will appreciate everything that you've got. Thanks :))


	6. Take me home, Gregory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, here it is. I said it would take me a weekend to finish writing and posting this chapter, but i guessed that's a lie. Like i said, i'm not on a regular schedule to write chapters as much as i want to. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave a feedback (anything) about it, if you want :)) thank you so much. I don't know who's still reading this but i want to finish what i started so i'm still thriving, here we go.

All set up, Greg finishes his preparation in adjusting his hair. Suits geared up and scent so aromatic it travels to the senses delightedly; he picks up his phone and wallet to follow Mycroft’s driver who just knocked on the door.

“Ready, sir?” he will have to adjust at the sudden formalities of the staff around him.

“Never been ready.” He smiled and make his way across the car, he only seen this once when Mycroft visited his parents on the holiday without any bodyguards except him. Must be Mycroft’s personal car.

The drive to God knows where is smooth, but his heart isn’t. It is only now that he registered what might transpire in the next couple of hours. A date with Mycroft Holmes, if someone told him a week ago that Greg will go out with his attractive employer, he’ll probably deride them for their imaginative conjecture. But not today, because clearly an imaginative thought like that can happen and he is experiencing it right now, hence the cause of his elevated heart rate. He must not mess this up, Greg commands himself.

Having all the time organizing his thoughts, he is not aware that they are getting close to the destination. And when the car pulled of in front of the Royal National Theatre, Greg’s presence of mind betrayed him and he is now having a hard time to regain his composure. Luckily, the driver provide time for Greg and when it’s time to get out of the car he merely noticed the set-up.

A carpet has been laid down like on one of those movie premieres. Confused, he looks for a sign of tonight’s play and a mass of people but the only thing he sees are the entrance far from him and that’s where people set foot in to enter the theatre, they don’t seem to mind. He’s about to go in that doorway when Mycroft’s bodyguard guide him to the fore of the red carpet, that’s when he became aware of Mycroft who just came out in the car at the other side of the road.

This is the time when he will retreat to the corners of his mind and tell himself that he does not deserve all of the grand gesture, surprisingly he overcame it and wait for the presence of Mycroft beside him as he entangled his arms around the man.

“Someone watches romantic movies and take it to the next level.” Greg smiled widely for the first time in the past years.

“I assure you, Gregory. I’m not. I figure you deserve all the attention and that’s that.” Mycroft, also for the first time, look straight to Gregory’s eyes and wonder how incredible they are. Greg notes the sincerity in Mycroft’s face and so he blushes.

“Go on then, let’s reveal what you have for tonight.” In that, Greg walked side by side with Mycroft in the grand carpet and the two men are enclosed in their own world, laughing about how this might make Shakespeare rose from the dead to write about this moment, to care about the passersby that watched them with awed. Of course, Greg doesn’t know that Anthea is well-hidden to take a photograph of them smiling.

When Mycroft is set to impress someone, he goes big. And by big it does not only end with a red carpet, he meant to rent the best view of the performance from the grandest balcony the Theatre has to offer. Gregory with all this is stuck at the moment and relish all the attention he’s been getting from Mycroft. Greg ponders what was his role in his past life to earn this courtesy.

The play is about a couple who has been a victim of the inevitable change. The man loved the woman passionately, at the start of an act, and it is mutual. Not until, time and circumstances passed by and the man is too set in his job that he starts to ignore the needs of his wife. The woman, with the kind heart just accepted his fate as a wife unthought-of to his husband that even the knowledge of her illness, she hides it to the man. She doesn’t think her husband will care, and that he’s set to do great things than to attend to her whims. The play ended with the man getting the call from his office, that his wife has passed away in her death bed with a smile, so as not to worry his busy husband. The sentiment of the man roam to the corners of the theatre and received an applause from the audience at the end of the act.

Half way through the fifth act, Mycroft leaned his head to Greg’s shoulder and he can feel the tension from the man. He wonders what triggers Mycroft to express his emotions the same way a child needed warmth and protection.

“I don’t want to be like that.” Mycroft said in a low voice.

“What do you mean?” asks Gregory as he soothes the man by caressing his arms lightly.

“Gregory, if ever I neglect your presence in the future and take advantage of your kindness, please persuade me not to leave you. I know it’s too much to ask but please don’t give up easily, as my partner.”

“You’re my partner?”

“Am I not?” Mycroft suddenly shifts in his shoulder, but doesn’t hold off the contact. The man just stares in the stage with a teary eye, savoring this interaction if ever this will be the last.

“What? Of course, I am,” Greg then took Mycroft’s face with his palms and remove the tears from the eyes before it launches “If you want”

“Want.” Said Mycroft with eyes similar to a pleading face.

That’s the only cue he needs before Greg attacks the man with kiss that contains all the feelings, he feels about the man for the last six years. All the worries, the determination to make the man smile for at least once a day, the warmth he felt when the man is around in his trying times, the fondness when Mycroft looks blankly just for him to know that the man resides temporarily in his so-called mind palace, the sensation he felt since their first kiss earlier, he pours it all with this passionate kiss.

Mycroft received all of that. He’s thankful that he took the risk. He is pleased to know that his bravery gets him somewhere, somewhere in Greg’s heart. All that contempt he thought of during the course of his advances to Gregory, now squashed down and is replace by Gregory’s feelings for him. He promises himself to take care of the man much as he takes care of the Queen and country, maybe even higher. 

“Take me home, Mycroft Holmes.” Gregory whispers to his lips, his eyes still focused on his partner as their forehead make contact.

“Your place or mine?” Mycroft asks.

“You are mine.” Said Greg cheekily to put a smile on Mycroft’s lips.

“Yeah, I already get that. But where to, Gregory?” Mycroft, now flushed, completes Greg’s quest for the night.

“Your place, I haven’t been there since this relationship between us started.”

‘Of course, we’re only hours past from the events at your place.” Mycroft stated.

“And we have years ahead of us” said Greg with finality and he put a finger to the tip of Mycroft’s noise, just because.

“You’re a wonder to me, Gregory.” He can sense the warmth from Mycroft’s statement.

On their way to his partner’s flat, Mycroft pulls a box from one of the compartments. He gazed at the plain design wrap with elegance from the likes of Mycroft. His partner with his finishing touches, gave the box to Greg.

“This is for me?” asks Greg obviously.

“Yes, a small token for the beginning of our relationship.”

“Wow, you calculated tonight’s event and conclude that we’ll be together after the play?” Now, Greg is curious.

“Of course not, if tonight doesn’t go much as I expected, I will give that as a present to your outstanding loyalty and service to me and the country.” Mycroft chuckled, but he knows better than to take that statement seriously. If Greg does not kiss Mycroft earlier, this connection between them is not supposed to happen. That makes it the best decision Gregory ever made next to applying a job at M16 and training to be an employer of the minor government official named Mycroft Holmes.

He opens it with delight, and stares at the magnificent tie-pin that’s in the box. Going back to the events tonight, he registered it to be all familiar. Back from when—

“Bloody hell, you’re the one who organized all that questionnaires from when I was dating back that Secretary.” Greg sounds fascinated, not the usual hatred from a person whose date has been monitored.

“Yes, I apologized if I crossed the line but I don’t know what your preferences are, I don’t think you would be grateful to a trip outside our country so I just—" Now Mycroft is just babbling, so he shuts the mouth of his lover the only way he knows how.

“Don’t ever think for a second that you ruined my date, that was the most interesting part of that date. You really done all that is in the list, haven’t you?” pulling away from Mycroft after he kissed the man but Greg still gets ahold of Mycroft’s arms.

“Yeah except the ring, I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“You know this tie pin, it’s beautiful really, and I will forever treasure it, but it will be no use to me after I quit the job. Where else would I put this if I won’t have to wear suits anymore?” asks Greg keeping his gaze from Mycroft.

“Ah I knew this conversation would eventually come,” uttered Mycroft with the hint of hurt on his voice.

Unbeknownst to Greg, Mycroft is having an internal conflict with himself. Here he was sitting beside Gregory and yet, he can’t be so sure that the man will want to be connected with him, with his flaws and ‘Iceman’ personalities. _What if Gregory still continues his quest to find a partner that is willing to act on his idea of relationship like going to dinner dates, or lunch breaks, a partner that will lie down with him at the sofa after a tiring day, a partner who will make him happy._ Mycroft thought. Sure, he had done something imposing and splendid for tonight but he can’t promise Gregory that this would be the content of their relationship in the next couple of years. He can’t give his whole time and attention to Gregory, which is what the man deserves. Mycroft thought himself as a high maintenance to give Gregory the burden to took care of him while he resides in his mind palace and sometimes when he’s having panic attacks, or when he’s too focused on the current operation he isolates himself. He cannot give those cargo to Gregory and asks the man to stay with him during all of those times. There was only so much a man could tolerate, and the complexity of Mycroft Holmes is not one of them.

“If you would proceed on your plan after you leave my security team, then I guessed I will give you an easy way out and provide you a proper send-off.” Mycroft finishes, after a long consideration and a minute of just watching the buildings passed by through the window.

“What? Wait, what are you talking about?” says Greg after he shifts in his position to face Mycroft.

“Well with your pursuit in living a simple life, I thought that you would carry on with your resignation at the office and I deemed it necessary to at least give you a formal goodbye—

Greg kisses him again to shut those soft lips from talking absurd things.

“You’re not seriously thinking that I would continue on departing from your employment after the start of _our_ relationship, and _you_ as my partner?”

“Why? I thought your conception of relationship revolves around dates, cinemas and a lazy Sunday, I might say. I cannot promise to provide you all that, my position and time won’t allow me to supply your limitless attention that you deserved. And sometimes, I won’t be able to accommodate you after my presence of mind vanish temporarily at the moment. I’m a high maintenance Gregory, you don’t want to associate yourself with someone as busy and difficult as I am.

Greg suddenly laughs and wipe the sudden tears cause by the excessive laughing, when he eyed the confused face expressed by Mycroft, he immediately speaks “I bloody fancy you, but sometimes you’re an idiot, boss.”

“And why is that, Gregory?” Mycroft demand still baffled by Greg’s reaction.

“Because I have been by your side for six years now, if someone has a knowledge that you are incapable of providing your whole attention to personal matters and you sometimes shuts and isolate yourself with what you called your ‘mind palace’ after an extensive operation and the office needs and in-depth analysis about the course of action they need to take, if someone knew you analyze every decision made for the country, that someone would be me. I, Gregory Lestrade, your former bodyguard-secretary and your current boyfriend knows every inner workings of your life, love.”

Mycroft surprised by the statement and the sentiment behind it, cannot resist himself to melt and just submits himself after Gregory hugs him.

“But you said it yourself, you don’t know where you will put this tie-pin after you quit the job.”

“I was hoping you would convince me not to leave and I cannot resist you so I have to shag you.” Greg grins. “But I guessed that foreplay has been in a dump now, I honestly don’t think you would take it in a wrong way, I’m sorry love.” He kisses Mycroft in the forehead, but Mycroft caught his lips and bestow him a hot and passionate kiss and Mycroft’s hand on his hair, exploring and just being there, is not helping him to think rationally at the moment.

“Take me home, Gregory.” Said Mycroft as mirrored to Greg’s statement earlier.


End file.
